Twilight goes back to Forks High
by Gabi107book
Summary: The students of Forks High missed some important classes and need to attend Senior year again.Nessie and Jakes pack decide to join. 4 years after BD. Ness and Jake are together and she looks 18. No Angest  This storie is on hold!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Bella Cullen POV

Today we're going to back to fork high because apparently we didn't do some mandatory classes. Me and all the Cullen's and Jake and his pack are going back this is going to be an interesting year. We're leaving in a 1hr and a 1/2.

1 1/2 hrs. Later...

"Everybody in the cars?" Esme called. We were taking all the cars. What does it matter now? Me and Edward in our SSC Ultimate Aero, Rose and Emmett in her new Bugatti Veyron, Alice and Jazz in her Koenigsegg Agera R, Nessie and Jake in her new Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo. Leah and Embry (I know right they acutely imprinted on each other) in her brand new Koenigsegg CCX, Seth and Kat on his new McLaren F1 (he imprinted on her and they asked me change her, so she's a veg. vamp.) Claire and Quil in her new Noble M600 (she's also a vamp.). Most people were already drooling and we haven't even got out of the cars yet.

We all got out and I really think the majority were drooling. The girls giggled and the boys chuckled. we were all either holding hands, linked our arms with our respective others. Or even had our hands in are others pockets. We made our way to the main office. Old Mrs. Cope was standing behind the desk, when she looked up she gasped. I could guess what she was thinking 'O!M!G they're back' I giggled. And looked at Edward for conformation he nodded. She quickly handed us our schedules except the Quillets and Nessie who she didn't know before this. when we all had our schedules we compared them we had at least 6 people from our group in each class and 3 classes with all of us. Except me and Edwards sixth period biology we were the only ones in that class and we all had a good laugh about that.

My Schedule

1st Math- Everybody

2nd History- Nessie, Jake, Emmett, Rose, Edward

3rd Economics- Leah, Embry, Edward, Quil, Clair

4th Study Hall-Everybody

Lunch

5th Trig- Rose, Alice, Kat, Nessie, Claire

6th Biology- Edward

7th Spanish-Jasper, Emmett, Nessie, Claire, Kat

8th Gym- Everybody

"The teachers are really in for one hell of a year!" Emmett stated. We all laughed, because it was true. Most of our classmates are back to. Jake, Quil, Seth, and Leah chose to go to Forks high instead of La Push. Since they were basically Cullen's we all knew it was true they already lived with us.

We all entered the Math class; everybody stared while we found seats in the back next to our respective others. In our class there were 22 people. You wouldn't be able to guess who was in our class. Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Eric, And Kate.(the new girl who sat with them in New Moon)They all stop talking when we walked in and stared with disbelieving faces. Angela got up and came to hug me, and i hugged her back she really was a good friend. When they released hands, she told me it was good to see me. We then looked to Edward and Ben who were shaking hands then I remembered that she didn't know any of my family except Alice, Edward and I. I quickly introduced her to Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, Jake, Leah, Embry, Kat, Seth, Claire. Now Mike came up and hugged me with force, of course it didn't hurt me now that I was immortal but it probably hurt him a bit. Jess came up and hugged me to she had a huge smile on her face and said hi to everyone else. The Cullen's and I said hello to the other kids in the class, we started talking for a bit. Just then the teacher walked in...

A/N SM owns all characters and places I own plot

I really would like for you to REVIEW I'll update after 5 reviews or 3 days

For Tw reads Tw nobody really reviewed so I'm waiting a bit to update...

Love you all!


	2. Math, History, and Lust

Chap. 2

Bella POV

Once the teacher started explaining the project I saw Alice zone out, she was getting a vision. An evil smile graced her flawless face. She suddenly turned to me and winked . 'What is she doing?' I thought to myself. She raised her hand with an perfect angelic face. The teacher called on her with a smile on his cracked lips. "Miss Cullen"he said. "Actually Mrs. we're all married Me and my Jazz, Bella and Eddie, Rosie and Emmie, Nessie and Jakey, Claire and Quil, Embry and Lea-Lea, Seth and Kitty Kat. We're all Mrs and taken. So are our men. My question is why do we have to retake math we all already did it?" "Well Mrs. Cullen," he said emphasizing Mrs. "You guys haven't done the statistic unit for math. We'll be doing a lot of voting and graphs taken at home and here at school. Thank you for the question Mrs Cullen." She sat down and smirked straight at Lauren. " What was she planning?" I asked in a whisper that if she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have caught. All of our siblings** ( A/N When I say siblings i mean all mythical people) **looked at her for an explanation. "She was planning on getting Seth alone and proposing her idea of _fun_. Disturbing really, she hasn't changed at all." She answered back just as low and quickly. " Are first project is to go around town and ask there opinion on teenage marriages. You'll write down their name and answer Yes or No only we're making charts. Now I'm splitting the class in two and we will debate this at the end of the project. Next class your teams will be on the board." Just then the bell rang. Everybody got up and Left. My next class was History- with Nessie,Jake,Emmett,Rose,Edward. This was sure to be another interesting class.

When we got to the class Mike, Lauren, and Jess were all, already there talking to some students I didn't know or didn't remember. I giggled to myself thinking about what- or who - my memories of that time revolved around. Edward raised his eyebrow at me with a questioning look. "what are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I took away my shield. He saw what I was giggling about and shook his head to himself with a chuckle. When he looked at me he gave me my favorite crooked grin. I smiled and bit my lip looking up at him through my eye lashes. He drew closer to me and put his hand on my hips leaning down. When our lips met there was an electric spark just like the first time and every time. The teacher chose that moment to walk in everybody took their seats while Edward and I stayed in our kiss. The teacher cleared his throat Edward and myself broke apart smiling at each other. Emmett being the jerk of a brother he is whistled at us. Then the teacher suddenly yelled "Mrs. and Mr Cullen please sit in your seats. NOW!" he screamed. We sat in our seats with angelic smiles on our faces. he let out an exasperated huff he started his introduction. I spaced out through the intro. But then Edward asked what unit in history we missed I tuned in to see what we had to do. It turned out we missed doing a fashion unit about the late 18th and early 19th centuries. We had to do research and make our own outfits. Wow alice is going to enjoy this assignment. I projected this thought at Edward he looked at me and nodded with a smile his eyes filled with lust and love. I wonder what he's thinking about he usually wasn't like this. The bell rang. He and I walked swiftly out of our class with our family right behind us. When we got to our lockers he trapped me with his arms on either side of me. He had a fire in his eyes I new what he wanted but couldn't have at the moment. ME. So instead of doing what he really wanted to do. He settled for a passionate and rough kiss but still managed to show the love he felt for me and the need he had at the same time. Our family started laughing really hard at some point. And Edward broke the kiss with a growl. "Emmett!" "What Eddie you know it's true!" Edward let out a really whiney you're right. I started to laugh hysterically. He looked at me and leaned into my ear he slowly hissed "don't think this is over. I'll see you later." He said in a voice that made me really naughty.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Would anyone like to beta? PM me if you do thanks. Review please ! and i will update faster! Be nice i'm only 13. Sorry it took so long to update i got a summer job! If anybody knows the names for the teachers at Forks high could you please tell me! It's bigger than my last one!

Gabi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. #3 Bella's Pov**

My next class was economics with Leah, Embry, Edward, Quil, and Claire. We were walking towards the class room when Ben and Angela joined us "Hey Bella what class do have next and who with?'' Ang Asked in a calm voice "Me, Edward Leah Embry Quil Claire all have Economics next!" "Oh me and Ben to! I think so does Eric and Kate." By that time we had reached the door to the class room. We all got in we sat in our seats while the teacher set up. "Ok class we missed economics classes so we're going to start with a project to see how much you know. Kay" He rhetorically asked the class. He then began explaining the project "We have to list how much money is in our bank account, what we spend, what we buy, and what we put in all this week. If you share a bank account with someone you can work together. So I'm going to hand out a list for you to fill out all this week if you need more just come and get some from me." He said with a smile. Edward and I turned to each other I sighed and remarked "we're going to write all that down. I mean that's a lot of things to keep track of." He chuckled then "Well good thing you're a vampire now." I just smiled and laughed with him. The teacher started handing out the papers when he got to me and Edward we told him we use the same one. He handed the paper to us Edward wrote in his neat script our names at the top, And started to fill out some of the information at a human pace. By the time he wrote how much we have in our account and who uses it the bell rang. We filed out of the class with the other students the others were waiting for us by our lockers. Alice leaped up to me, "Bella you know all the boys in the hallway were watching you walk down right?" "Umm NOOOO!" Rose chuckles "You better get used to it Bella." I just smiled my shy smile at her and Alice. They just kept laughing at me. We walked to our next class, study hall. Good thing we didn't have to do anything for this class we could just hang out. High school is extremely boring for a vampire. We walked in to the computer room were our study hall was being held. Apparently it was the same people from our first 1st period class. Well this going to be fun or traumatizing I can't decide. We sat down and started talking.

AN: I still need a beta and Reviews. I'm thinking about letting either Jessica or Alice throw a Party with karaoke. Any ideas PM me. Love you!


End file.
